Wish Magic
by Vi Louiy
Summary: "You're just like Aunt Tammy," Hermione spoke quietly, her voice betraying the hurt she tried to hide. "You can only manipulate me so many times. Just like Mum said, under that pretty face, you're nothing but mean!"
1. Depression Seduction

**Wish Magic**

**By: Penguiy At Your Service**

**Hermione Granger**

**Rating: K Plus**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort&Friendship**

**(A/N) The author has no comment at this moment.**

**Chapter 1**

**Depression Seduction**

**.oOo.**

The words were seductive, like whispered promises, guaranteeing that the flood of sorrow would dry into a drought. The lies were so tantalizingly cold that the icy bite made the girl crave more.

The girl.

She had to be no more than 14 years old, though her pain filled eyes seemed to paint a different tale. Her hair was a midnight black, braided in a French braid, her cheeks flushed with defeat. Her frail body seemed to shake at the simplest breeze, her body so hollow and haunted that it was almost unbelievable she was alive.

Silently, she cried.

Silver streams of water glided down her young face, the final twinkle in her eye finally gone.

She had already made her decision.

She walked her out of her home, her life, and down the street.

"Hey, Venus!" a voice called. Who was Venus? Oh, yeah—she was.

"Listen, Dylan." She said quietly, "I'm really not in the mood for this."

The boy stared at her, his slightly chubby form ready for the verbal abuse she was going to throw her way. When it didn't come, his gaze grew with intent, searching her face, only finding despair.

Without a word, the boy turned and walked away, not even throwing her a backwards glance.

Sighing dejectedly, she continued her walk, her target coming into view.

The whispers were louder now. The harsh wind nipping her bare flesh, chilling every fiber of her being one way or another.

Finally, she reached her destination. Climbing on top of the bridge sides wasn't hard for her.

She looked at the water below her, the brown liquid swirling around, her heart gave a final clench.

Down below, something was floating. She could vaguely make out a rectangular shape, and bright gold letters that glinted up at her, taunting her with the name, '**J. K. ROWLING**'.

She smiled briefly—she always did like the Harry Potter series, seems like it would only be fitting that she died with one.

Venus lent forward, her chest clenching in fear before she slipped completely off, awaiting the darkness that would lie below.

"Take me away from here." She whispered.

Just before she hit the water, a bright light came crashing through the sky, striking the girl. And if anyone blinked, they would never know what happened. Nobody spotted the bulky, slightly awkward teenager skate away from the bottom of the bridge, disappearing with a distinct 'pop!'.

No one remembered Venus Flores, only Venus Granger, fraternal twin to the famous Hermione Granger.

…

**Review.**


	2. Confusion Delusion

**Wish Magic**

**By: Penguiy At Your Service**

**Hermione Granger**

**Rating: K Plus**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort&Friendship**

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update. I have been rather busy lately; my cousin was killed, my grades are failing, I have to get blood work done. Plus, my mum stole my Sorcerer's Stone…(Get your own, Mum!)**

**Chapter 2**

**Confusion Delusion**

**.oOo.**

_Miss Granger, wake up._

Venus blinked her large brown eyes and looked around, confused. Where was she? Why was everyone staring at her? More importantly, who was she?

"Who's Miss Granger?" she murmured faintly, her eyes getting heavy.

_Miss Granger, you must remember._

She tilted her head to the side, and then looked at the opposing woman standing beside her and asked, "Who's Miss Granger?"

The woman jumped, and Venus's voice carried through out the silence. Her eyes met identical cinnamon ones and an understanding passed through her—she had to be with that girl.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the voice shouted, startling Venus. She reached upon her head and found cloth—a hat? Gingerly, she lifted it off her head and sat it on the stool she had stepped off of.

In a slight daze, she stumbled towards the table with red and gold, the girl who she had locked gazes with gently gesturing towards herself and pointing to the spot next to her.

"Ve, are you okay?" The girl whispered into her head, a feeling of familiarity passing through her.

"Fine." She replied, knowing she was anything but. An image popped into her head. Rushing water, sorrow, and then a bright light. Massaging her temples ever so slightly, she turned back to the girl, who was still watching her with concern.

She reached out for some food—corn if she remembered correctly, when someone's hand stopped her. Her eyes once again met cinnamon.

"You're allergic, remember?" the girl said.

"Oh, yeah." Venus replied, her head feeling like it was going to explode.

"Hello," a new voice said. Venus weakly lifted her head, her gaze meeting clear blue eyes, filled with mischief. "The name's Fred Weasley-,"

"And I'm George Weasley. We couldn't help but notice,"

"But, you two seem to be twins, too." Fred finished, smirking. George sent him a mock-glare.

"Hermione," the girl beside her said.

"Venus," she spat it out like it hurt.

"Ron Weasley." Another red head said, a ways down the bench.

"Not caring." Venus replied, turning back to her food, though not eating it. Another image hit her—a motorcycle, pills, and a noose. Then policemen and black clothing.

"Venus?" She turned her head to see her sister—or who she supposed was her sister—staring at her.

"Yeah?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip from the pain in her head.

"Dinner's over." Hermione replied, grabbing Venus's hand and pulling her along.

…

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Venus sat alone, her head in her hands.

What was happening to her?

She slowly trekked to her dorm, and fell asleep.

…

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_A scream. Tires screeching. Smoke. Blood. Sirens. Pain._

_A knock. Silence. The creaking of a door. Glass hitting the floor. Sobs. Swinging—somebody swinging. _

_Pitter patter of little feet. Jumping. Cold. Screams. Police. Dark clothes. Tears._

_A decision. A boy. A book. Water. Cold. Bright lights._

_About to hit—_

Venus sat straight up in her bed, her hand clutching her heart.

"You have a very interesting psyche."

Muffling a scream, Venus looked over at the fourteen year old boy leaning against her bed post.

"Dylan?" the word was formed and out of her mouth before she could stop it. The sense of familiarity was overwhelming.

"And they called you dumb." The boy muttered more to himself than her.

And suddenly, she remembered everything—her life as Venus Granger and Venus Flores. The over expectations of her parents when she was a Granger, the under expectations when she was a Flores. The way she grew up as a perfect child with the Grangers, and how her father, a wanted drug dealer, who raised her single handedly, except for the help of her two older brothers who both died by the time she was 13. The way that Jean Granger came to every one of her soccer games, and how Elsa Flores overdosed on drugs when Venus was 4.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Venus hissed, glaring at the boy in front of her.

He let out a self suffering sigh, "Believe it or not Venus, I did not want you to die." He said, picking his words carefully, "You had so much potential; it would have been such a waste. So…" he trailed off, looking sheepish.

"So?" she prodded through gritted teeth.

"I sent you to the nearest dimension that would hold you, creating you a new identity." Dylan said.

"You great lump of-," she was cut off by a hand going over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Dylan hissed, "I'm not exactly allowed to be here!"

She glared at him.

"My time's up," he said, "You have three lives."

"What are you talking about?" she yelled, as a bright light started to consume him.

"Three lives—you can die three times in the place of someone else and come back to life!" and with that, the room was quiet again.

…

**Review.**


End file.
